1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and in particularly to a computer enclosure having fastening devices for readily securing a side panel to the computer enclosure and readily detaching the side panel therefrom the case.
2. Background of the Invention
Many different means and devices are used to secure side panels to computer enclosures. One conventional means is to simply screw a side panel directly to a computer enclosure. However, this requires a screwdriver. Installation and removal of the side panel is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various other fastening means have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of side panels. In accordance with one attempted solution for the above mentioned problem, a locking means includes a plurality of hooks is inwardly formed from a flange of one side of a side panel of a computer casing, for engaging within corresponding slots in a rear panel of the computer casing. An opposite side of the side panel forms an L-shaped flange. A plurality of apertures is defined in the L-shaped flange, for extension of screws thereinto. Because screws are needed to fix the side panel to the computer casing, installation and removal of the side panel is still unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
Another conventional arrangement, a side panel fastened to a computer includes an access door mounted to the chassis, the access door is suitable for permitting access to an electronic component contained in the computer chassis. A release mechanism is adjacent to the access door and forms a cylindrical locking rod, and the locking rod has two notched portions to retain clips from the access door. When the access door is released from the computer chassis, the access door may still stay in a lock position without leaving the computer chassis for locking tightly, so sometimes a user has to remove the access door from the chassis by force.
An improved fastening device for securing a side panel to a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.